Losseing You
by familyguyfan
Summary: Things get bad to worse when Gabriella moves away to Florida and Troy must get her back before it's too late. Meanwhile, Sharpays musical is a disaster and she needs someone to replace Gabriella.
1. Strange beginings

"Come on guys! We can do it!" Troy Bolton shouted as he dribbled the ball.

The coach smiled as he watched his son turn into a man.

"I'm proud of you." His dad said softly.

"Put your head in the game!" Troy shouted as he threw the basketball into the hoop.

The coach blew his whistle and basketball was over. Once the team left, Sharpay walked into the gym and told Troy, "Great game."

Troy smiled and said,

"Thanks. How's the musical coming?"

Sharpay giggled and replied, "Good. I can't believe you and that Gabriella person is in my musical."

Troy didn't laugh and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Sharpay asked Troy.

"It's nothing. I heard that the musical isn't very popular this year." Troy replied. Everyone at East High didn't like Ryan and Sharpay's musicals because they've always been making musicals. Sharpay was a little disappointed and told Troy, "Yikes. Sorry to hear that. You have a great role though!"

Troy smiled a little bit and asked, "You think?"

"I know." Sharpay said with a tiny smile. Gabriella walked into the gym area where Troy and Sharpay were and Gabriella said excited, "Hey." Troy stood up and said, "Hi. We better rehearse for the musical." Gabriella didn't respond and said, "I can't do the musical." Sharpay stood up and cheered quietly and said, "I mean. I'm so sorry to hear that."

"What are we going to do?" Tory asked stressed.

"I think you mean, what are you going to do?" Gabriella said disappointed and walked out of the gym. Troy suddenly ran out of the room, and chased after Gabriella, and shouted, "Wait up! Hey!" Gabriella turned around and said, "Good-bye Troy Bolton." Gabriella jumped into the car and the car drove away from East High.

Sharpay walked out of the gym and bumped into Ryan. "What's going on?" Sharpay asked Ryan. Ryan stood up and said, "Mrs. Darbus didn't like scene 12 in our musical. She said it was to cute." Sharpay was shocked and yelled, "What? I liked the idea of having a dancing cow in it!"

"So did I." Ryan replied and walked with Sharpay to Mrs. Darbus's room.


	2. The truth

"Mrs. Darbus. We need to talk to you." Sharpay said as she bashed through the door.

"Oh what a surprise?" Mrs. Darbus told Sharpay as if she was expecting her.

"Why didn't you like scene 12? Why'd you cancel it?" Sharpay asked stressed.

Mrs. Darbus looked up from her stack of papers and said, "I'm sorry Sharpay but rules are rules. Cows are not part of the musical. Maybe we can use that scene in the next musical."

Sharpay was very upset and then boomed, "It's my musical! I can do whatever I want to with it!"

Ryan walked into the room and asked Sharpay, "How's it going?"

Sharpay didn't respond and stormed out of the room. Ryan gave Mrs. Darbus a weird glance and Mrs. Darbus pointed to the door and Ryan left the room. Later that day, Troy was at Gabriella's house and he saw a moving van in front of the house. Troy walked around to the back yard and looked up at Gabriella's window. Gabriella seemed pretty happy in her room. Yet Troy was not happy.

"Gabriella!" Troy shouted loudly. "I'm down here. We need to talk."

Gabriella opened the window and asked Troy, "What now? Leave me alone!"

Troy ignored Gabriella's comment and said, "We need to talk!"

Gabriella suddenly closed the windows and Troy had to talk to someone else. Troy rung the doorbell and Gabriella's mom opened the door and said pleasantly, "Troy. What are you doing here?

Troy sighed and told Gabriella's mom, "Something's wrong with Gabriella. She's angry with me and I don't know why. Maybe you can tell me what's going on with her." Gabriella's mom sighed and let Troy in.

"Gabriella is upset because, we're moving to Florida." Gabriella's mom explained. Troy was awfully confused and asked, "What? How?" Gabriella's mom sighed and said, "She's been acting like this since I told her we were moving. Sorry Troy."

Troy sighed and walked out of Gabriella's house and walked back to his place. Once Troy reached his house, Troy walked in and said softly, "I'm home." Troy's dad saw Troy all upset and asked,

"What's wrong?" Troy didn't respond and walked up to his room. Meanwhile, Sharpay was thinking of new scenes for scene 12. She had less than 24 hours to get a new scene for the musical.

Ryan told Sharpay, "I know. Let's do a Terminator thing. You know with the robots?"

Sharpay sighed and said, "It's not a science fiction musical."

Ryan thought for a moment and then said, "I know! Let's have a scene where the world is about to blow up."

Sharpay smiled a little bit and said, "Great idea."

"I know." Ryan replied.


	3. The Fight

Early the next morning, Troy quickly walked to Gabriella's house and threw pebbles at her window. Gabriella woke up and walked outside and noticed Troy.

"What now?" she complained.

Troy sighed and asked, "Why didn't you tell me you were moving earlier?"

Gabriella sighed and said, "I knew that if I told you, you'd get upset. And well, I had to keep it a secret."

Troy didn't say anything and walked slowly back to his place.

Once Troy reached his house, he walked through the front door and there stood his dad, staring at Troy in an angry kind of way.

"Where have you been?" his dad yelled.

Troy shivered and said, "Playing basketball for next weeks game."

Troy's dad didn't believe what Troy said and hollered, "You better of not been seeing Gabriella!"

Troy sighed and asked, "What don't you like about Gabriella."

Troy's dad slapped his head in disgust and then boomed, "Why'd you do it?"

Troy sobbed a little and said, "I didn't want her to leave me."

Troy's dad laughed and then yelled, "Why don't I like her? Because she's a big fat no it all. She gets A's and you get B's! She watches television. You play basketball. She won the state science award. You won the basketball game. I don't understand why you like her. She's not normal like everyone else."

"Yes she is!" Troy yelled back. "She's the world to me and I can't believe you don't like me being with her. She's the world to me and I love her! She has a great singing voice. She understands me! She knows how I feel about her! She even knows what I'm going to say next. Gabriella is more important than basketball!"

Troy's dad gasped and yelled, "Troy Bolton! Go upstairs to your room right now! You're grounded for the rest of the weekend. I don't like how you disappointed your own father!"

Troy paused for a moment and ran up to his room, full of anger. Troy needed to tell Gabriella good-bye before she leaves for Florida.

Meanwhile at Sharpay's house, Sharpay asked Ryan, "What are you doing?"

Ryan stopped typing on the computer and asked, "What do you think I'm doing? Writing scene 12!"

Sharpay gasped as she read scene 12 and said, "That's very good."

Ryan smiled and said, "Thanks."


	4. Saveing the Truth

Troy was up in his room, staring at pictures of Gabriella. Troy was thinking about the first time he met Gabriella. It was new years eve and Troy and Gabriella were singing, "Start of Something New" Troy then paused for a second and heard a moving van drive past his house. Troy quickly turned around and Troy called Gabriella on her cell phone.

Troy's dad ran upstairs to Troy's room and hung up the phone and yelled loudly, "What were you thinking?"

Troy didn't respond and stormed out of the house and jumped on his bike. Troy's dad was really mad right now and jumped into his car and chased after Troy.

"Get back here Bolton!" he yelled boomingly.

Troy once again ignored his dad and continued riding his bike after the moving van. Troy could see that there was a ramp he can ride off to escape from his dad. Chances are that he's going to land on the van. So that's what Troy did. Troy steered his bike near a ramp and jumped off it, still on the bike. Troy's dad was really mad at him and did the same thing. The good news is that Troy landed on the moving van. The bad news is that Troy's dad didn't land on the van and landed on a police car and then was arrested later that day. Once Troy was up on the van, he stopped his bike and put on the kickstand and turned around, noticing his dad in a police car. Up a head, Troy saw Gabriella's car and Troy knew what he had to do. Troy jumped on his bike again and rode next to Gabriella's car.

"What now?" Gabriella asked quietly.

"Gabriella!" Troy yelled. "I need to talk to you!"

Gabriella poked her head out the window and yelled, "Leave me alone!"

Troy paused for a moment and yelled, "We need to talk!"

Gabriella stared at Troy's eyes and said, "It already happened."

Troy didn't know what to say except, "Don't leave me!"

Gabriella ignored Troy and closed her window quickly. Troy stopped riding his bike. Troy's mom pulled up next to Troy and yelled, "Get in here!" Troy sighed and said, "I don't want to talk about it." And rode back to his house. Troy was lonesome and once he reached his house, he called Sharpay and said, "She's gone forever."

"Oh you mean, Miss No it all." Sharpay said jokingly.

"This isn't funny!" Troy said a little mad. Sharpay sighed on the other line and said, "Your not alone." Troy smiled a little and asked, "I guess your right. What is the musical called again?" Sharpay replied and said, "The Ice Princess. Remember?" Troy thought for a little bit and said, "Oh. Right." Troy then hung the phone up and stared at the picture of Gabriella and sighed softly and cried softly, so no one could hear him.


	5. Gone

Later that day, Troy was still in his room, but this time watching some television. Troy's mom walked up to his room and knocked on the door. Troy sighed and opened the door and asked, "What now?"

"I need to talk to you. It's about Gabriella." Troy's mom told him.

"Dad already told me." Troy told his mom.

Troy's mom shook her head and said, "This is different. Gabriella's mom called and said that something bad happened to Gabriella."

Troy was astonished and asked, "What happened?"

Troy's mom sighed and said, "Gabriella's plane broke and had cancer right now. So she's in the hospital in Florida. I was thinking that we could visit her for a few days."

Troy smiled and said, "That'd be the world to me." Troy's mom smiled and left Troy's room. Troy thought about how Gabriella got cancer and told Sharpay the news.

"So Gabriella has cancer. Big deal." Sharpay told Troy insensible.

Troy sighed and said, "I'm leaving tomorrow so I can visit Gabriella in the hospital."

Sharpay sighed and asked Troy, "Who's going to take her place?"

"I don't know." Troy said silently and hung up the phone.

Early the next morning, Troy was on the plane to Florida. Troy was of course flying alone with out his mom because his mom was in a meeting. Once the plane landed in Florida, Troy was the first one off and saw an officer holding a sign that said, "Troy Bolton." on it. Troy walked to the officer and said, "I'm ready." The officer stared at Troy and said, "Come on son."

Later that day at the hospital, Gabriella was unconscious and was sound asleep. Gabriella's mom saw Troy walk into the room and said, "This isn't a good time to be here."

Troy paused and asked, "Why not?"

Gabriella's mom sighed and said, "The doctor just came in and said that Gabriella has 3 hours to live. They can't do anything about the cancer. She won't move! She's going to be gone in 3 hours."

Troy was very upset and begged to get a doctor. Lots of doctors ignored Troy and said there wasn't a cure. Troy gasped and ran back to the room and cried for a while. Sharpay sighed and said, "At least you have me." Troy quickly glanced at Sharpay and sobbed. 2 hours and 59 minuets later, Troy was still in the hospital with Gabriella until the machine made a very long beep sound. I think you know what that means.

Troy cried for a little bit and flew back home and told his mom the bad news. "That's awful." Troy's mom said. Troy didn't say anything and ran back to his room upset. No one could possibly take Gabriella's place for the musical. No one was interested. So the musical was a disaster!

"What are we going to do?" Sharpay yelled in stress.

"We can't possibly find a replacement now!" Ryan said, pointing out that Gabriella was gone.

"Replacement? We don't know anyone who could possibly replace her." Sharpay told Ryan.

"We should have auditions!" Ryan said excited.

"Not a good idea!" Sharpay said in anger.

"Who else is there?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know." Sharpay said.

"What are you saying? There are a lot of kids in school that can take her place." Ryan said.

"Everyone there stinks. And they aren't beautiful." Sharpay said rude.


	6. The New Girl

Once Troy returned home, he was very upset and told his mom the bad news. Troy's mom was also upset. Everything was falling apart. The musical is ruined, and Troy lost his one true love. The next day at East High, Troy was upset and walked slowly to his classes. There was a new student, Kelly Anderson, who moved from Texas. She had long brown hair and was wearing a green and red shirt that read "All Star" in huge letters. Troy took a quick glance at her and said, "Wow." Sharpay walked pass Kelly and saw Troy opening his locker. Sharpay smiled and said, "Hey Troy." Troy closed his locker and said quietly, "Hi." Sharpay was concerned for Troy and asked, "Have you been staring at the new student long?" Troy nodded and said, "Reminds me of Gabriella."

Sharpay didn't care and asked, "Wouldn't it be great to sing with her in the musical?"

Troy shrugged and said, "I guess so."

Sharpay quickly pulled out her cell phone and called Ryan and said, "Hey. I found the right person to take her place."

Ryan was at home sick and asked, "Who?"

Sharpay giggled and said, "Kelly Anderson."

"Who's that?" Ryan asked.

"The new kid." Sharpay replied.

Mrs. Darbus walked by Sharpay and asked, "Was that a cell phone?"

Sharpay quickly hung the phone up and said, "No."

Mrs. Darbus gave Sharpay a weird look and said, "I'm keeping my eye on you."

Sharpay was a little worried and watched Mrs. Darbus walk away from her. Throughout the day, Troy couldn't focus on anything. All he could think about was Gabriella. In the auditorium that afternoon, Troy showed up for the musical as Kelly walked past Troy. Who would've guess she'd join?

"Is there an opening spot?" Kelly asked Mrs. Darbus.

Mrs. Darbus turned around and took a good look at Kelly and said, "Of course. You'll be partners with Troy Bolton back there." Kelly turned around and saw Troy sitting lonely and sat next to him.

"Hey Troy." Kelly said.

Troy shook a little and said, "Hi."

Kelly smiled and said, "I'm a great singer."

Troy smiled a little bit and asked, "How good are you?"

Kelly thought for a little bit and said, "Better than Brittney Spears!"


	7. Troublemaker Troy

Troy took a quick breath in and said, "Let's do it."

Kelly smiled brightly and walked on stage with Troy and began singing, "Start of Something New" Troy was amazed by Kelly's singing voice. Her voice sounded like an angel. After Troy and Kelly were done singing, everyone clapped their hands and Mrs. Darbus was very excited. Sharpay and Ryan held their mouths open in shock and Sharpay asked Troy, "What was that?" Troy shivered nervously and said, "I was singing."

Sharpay was a little upset and said, "That's called cheating Troy!"

Troy paused for a moment and said, "I didn't mean to. Sorry."

Sharpay gasped and yelled, "Don't lie to me!" Troy didn't know what to say and left for his next class. Zeke noticed Troy walking pass him in the hallway and said, "Hey Troy. You seem a little down. Want some of my apple strudel?"

Troy sighed and told Zeke, "No thanks. A lot of bad things have been happening to me in the past few days. Gabriella died and the musical is somewhat of a disaster." Zeke chuckled and said, "Troy. There's no need to worry. Gabriella isn't gone. If you believe in her, she's bound to come back to life." Troy smiled a little bit and asked, "You think so?" Zeke smiled and said, "I know so."

Ryan walked passed Troy and told Sharpay, "I just saw Troy talking to that Zeke kid." Sharpay closed her locker and asked, "So?" Ryan sighed and said, "That means that Zeke is trying to cheer Troy up."

Sharpay gasped and said, "We can't let Troy be happy. If Troy becomes happy, he's going to brake up with Kelly and move on to someone else. We can't let this happen!"

"How are we going to stop him?" Ryan asked.

"Easy. We're going to make him cry a little bit. First with pepper gas. And it'll lead up to cry baby Troy! This is going to be sweet."

Later that day, Troy and Sharpay were in Drama class and that's where Sharpay made her first move. She had some pepper spray and said, "Here Troy. Try on some make up." and sprayed the pepper spray in Troy's eyes!

Troy was in a lot of pain and yelled, "What was that for? It burns!" and ran around the room in huge circles around the classroom. Mrs. Darbus was highly disturbed and said, "Troy Bolton! Stop running around and sit in your seat." Troy gasped for air and yelled, "SHARPAY SPRAYED PEPPER SPARY IN MY EYES! GOD DARN IT!"

Sharpay laughed a little and Tripped Troy once he reached his seat. Troy flopped on the ground and yelled, "WHAT THE HECK!"

Mrs. Darbus couldn't take it anymore and yelled, "THAT'S IT! TROY BOLTON! TO THE OFFICE RIGHT NOW!"

Troy quickly stood up and slapped Sharpay.

"MR. BOLTON! MAKE THAT A DETENTION ALSO!" Mrs. Darbus boomed.


	8. It's Hard to Believe

Troy was really angry that day and grumbled a little bit and tried to wipe his eyes, getting the pepper spray off his eyes. But it wasn't over for Sharpay. At lunch that day, weirdly, everyone was crying. Why? Because they actually miss Gabriella. Troy was discouraged. He cried also. Gabriella's teachers were very upset and tried to cheer themselves up. Sharpay was watching Troy cry. Sharpay chuckled a little and said, "Troy." Troy looked up at Sharpay and slapped her. Sharpay then flew in the air and fell down. Everyone laughed a little bit and Sharpay stood up and asked, "What was that for?" Troy didn't say anything and pushed Sharpay into a trashcan. Sharpay was a little angry and got out of the trashcan and spat on Troy. Troy wiped the spit off him self and kicked Sharpay and ran to his next class.

"I'LL GET YOU BOLTON!" Sharpay shouted.

Ryan ran over to Sharpay and asked, "Are you okay?"

Sharpay nodded and said, "I'm fine. I don't get what's with Troy. Maybe he knows our plan."

Ryan thought for a moment and asked, "What if he's getting back at us?"

Sharpay smiled and said, "Your right. Maybe he found out our plan and is getting back at us. Well if it's a fight he wants, it's a fight he'll get."

Ryan gave Sharpay a weird look and asked, "How do you know he was listening to our plan?"

Sharpay sighed and said, "If he knew our plan, he would've told someone."

Later that day, school was almost over and Troy and Kelly were in detention. "How'd you get to detention?" Troy asked. Kelly sighed and said, "I threw a book at the teacher. What'd you do?" Troy sighed and said, "Trouble in Drama class." Kelly sighed and said, "Oh."

At basketball practice, Troy was deeply depressed and said quietly, "Go on guys. Get your head in the game." The replacement coach walked up to Troy and asked, "What was that?" Troy turned around and said, "Oh. It's a saying we use in basket ball." The replacement coach was a little stricter than Troy's dad who used to be the coach until he got sent to jail. Troy then remembered what Zeke told him. Troy then smiled and said, "Come on guys! Get your head in the game!"

Everyone except the replacement coach cheered and started passing the basketballs to each other and once Troy got the ball, he made the shot in the hoop and everyone was happy. After practice, Zeke walked up to Troy and said, "Great job Troy. It's good to see the old you." Troy smiled and said, "Yeah. When we were playing, I could see Gabriella watching us. It was like magic." Zeke smiled and said, "Good. I made you some pie." Troy chuckled and said, "Thanks." and left the gym.


End file.
